My child to carry and my husband to love
by CANDY KISSEZZ
Summary: its about bree and how shw goes with Fred...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this story is related to 'The short life of Bree Tanner' It has Two of the characters in it. Fred and Bree. This is a story about how Bree gets pregnant. Yes we know that it's impossible for a vampire to get pregnant. But before Bree was turned into a vampire she wasn't a normal human she was halve and halve of something you'll have to read it to see what she was. Make sure to read the others story's 'The beginning' and 'Kissed by an angel' those story's are related to this story your about to read. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! 3333**

"And I'm out. I'm going to explore on my own. I thought you might want to come too. You'd be pretty safe with me. No one will be able to follow us." Fred said.

I knew Diego was dead. I Just couldn't believe it. I knew that the second Riley had said: "And you will learn how wrong you were. When I take you to her. And hold you while she tears your legs off and then slowly burns off your fingers, ears, lips, tongue and every other superfluous appendages one by one" Riley had said coldly. That's why he had become so hard because he killed his closest friend. That's how they had killed Diego.

"You know his dead don't you?" I asked him.

"Yea. I didn't want to hurt you. Will you come?" He held out his hand.

"Yea I will. I'll do this because he would have wanted me to be safe." I smiled and took Fred's hand and squeezed it. He smiled at me and squeezed it in return.

We started running still holding hands. By the time we stopped we were in Austin Texas and it was sundown. We had found an abandoned house in the woods. It was a two story house it looked as if it had been abandoned for years. We went inside and it was full with furniture it had everything a ordinary house would have. Someone must have been in a hurry to get out if they would leave everything behind. We settled into the couch and sat on opposite ends of each other.

"So how old were you in your old life?" Fred asked me.

"I was fifteen. How old were you?"

"I think I was nineteen. How was your before life like?"

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it to encourage me to tell my story.

"It's blurry but I can remember. I wasn't a normal human. I guess I was a hybrid. I was halve vampire and halve witch." I looked at Fred. He had wide eyes on.

"I know it sounds impossible. But it wasn't. I've been alive since 1636. My mom had died a few days after me & my sister were born. My dad was in so much pain after she passed away that he couldn't handle taking care of me and my sister Moxie. So he left us with our aunt. She could live for a long time because she took a potion and drank it. That potion can make her live forever but if she gets hit by a car or has a heart attack shell die. So my father left but he left us a necklace. For the both of us. I still have it. But this year my aunt got diagnosed with breast cancer she didn't make it she fought as hard as she could but she didn't make it. My sister she has a daughter her names Scarlet wow is she a beauty. She's thirteen. I love her and my sister to death. Well one night I was out and riley found me and the fire started." I studied Fred's face it had sympathy and surprise in it.

"Do you miss them?" Fred asked.

Of course I miss them. I'm going to go back one day.

"Yea a lot. So what's your before life like?" I asked.

I scooted closer to him. He lifted me up & settled me onto his lap. He wrapped his strong arms around me. I smiled up at him. He grinned at me.

"My story's really blurry. All I really remember is that I was always running and that I never said to much to the people I met. I don't remember what I was running from. I really didn't have a happy life. Riley showed up and the fire started." I flinched at the word. Fred was my other halve. Diego was a friend that I had really cared about. But Fred was considerate, and sweet.

"But I let you in and I don't… regret it." He breathed.

I buried my head into his chest & smiled. I need to go back. I need to find Moxie & Scarlet and tell them that I'm okay. My eyes saddened as I realized I couldn't have kids. I felt a weird calm soothing feeling on my back. It was Fred he was rubbing my back. I smiled up at him. I would have to convince him to go back one day too. But first to get….pregnant. My sister had a spell that was the only reason she got pregnant. But it was risky. Your hole body would work well almost the blood stream wouldn't work. The pregnancy of a hybrid was unpredictable. Anything could happened. It had its risks with the baby too. You have to fill the baby's thirst when its born. When the baby's in the womb it grows fast it grows really fast. I had to convince Fred. I looked up at Fred and smiled.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm not telling you because you wouldn't like it." I whispered.

"Brrrreeeee" He purred my name which drove me crazy. A new feeling had settled into my system. Lust. Calm Bree calm.

"Let's get to know each other first and then I'll tell you. You wont be fond off the plan. But you want to make me happy right?"

"Yes but-" I cut him off.

"No buts" I sternly said.

"Fine" He said with an edge to it.

"Why did you protect me? And why did you protect me?" I asked.

"You let yourself in. And you seemed different. You were the only one with the guts to get near me. And I protected you because you were strong and…' he hesitated for a second." beautiful. I know were supposed to be beautiful but you were beautiful on the inside to. You I guess was special to me" He said with a smile. I pecked his cheek.

"That's sweet" I whispered.

**On the next chapter Fred has an intrusting plan. Read on if you want to know what it is! 333333 YOUR GONNA LOVE IT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing. Stephanie Myer does.**

"Thanks'. We need blood & I don't want to be a monster. I think-never mind." Fred said.

"Come on Fred. Please tell me." I begged.

"We should try drinking blood from a…..animal. I've tried it. It fills you up but it's not quiet like a human. But it's good." He muttered. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Do you want to try again? I'll try with you if you try again." He caught me by surprise. He pinned me under him and attacked my mouth. My mouth reacted happily. Are tongues fought for control. Fred won. I rolled us onto the ground so that I could be on top off him. I had to force myself to pull away.

"Was that wrong?" He asked.

"No it was good. Let's get to know each other first. And then I can tell you my plan. My plan involves what we were about to do."

"Sounds good to me" He laughed. I heard a roar outside the house.

"Our first experiment" I said sexily.

"Don't make me rush your plan" He teased. t it didn't really fill me up like a human would. But it would have to do.

"Well I guess someone liked our plan." Fred teased.

"Oh sorry. I got a little carried away. I'll make up to you." I said. And then I winked and walked away and I swayed my hips. Fred knocked me down & kissed me feverishly. I really didn't want to pull away.

"Don't do that unless you want this to happen" He said in-between our kisses.

"Talk. Fred this is very hard to pull away from. Talk. Slow." I said in-between our kisses.

He pulled away & he didn't seem to like it.

"Okay Bree. Will do this your way. I'm sorry your just so attractive when you hunt." He winked. Control Bree control.

"Were-are-you a virgin?" I asked.

A low growl interrupted him before he could answer.

"My turn" He said huskily.

Out of nowhere a small wolf jumped out of some bushes. Fred jumped on its back & clamped his teeth down on it's neck.

"Yummy" Fred said when he was done he licked his lip's.

"Oh wow Fred your eyes are a lighter crimson now."

"Oh & no" He said.

"Huh?"

"I'm not a virgin. Are you?"

Hell to the yes I was a virgin. I had never found a guy I had wanted to give my virginity to. I looked away. I wasn't about to tell that to Fred. He probably has a ton of experiment. And I had zip. Nada. zero.

"Bree you shouldn't be ashamed of being a virgin. You should be proud" He came to my side and tilted my head toward his.

"Be proud" He whispered.

He inched his face closer to mine. He kissed my lips so gently that I gasped. This was an amazing kiss.

"What was that a bad kiss?" Fred asked.

"No that was just a wow kiss. It was wow Fred.' I paused for a moment. I was thinking about asking him if he had ever wanted kids. Well here go's nothing. "Fred have you ever thought about having kids?" He studied my face for a few seconds.

"I've never really thought about it. But I've always wanted a little girl. Bree what are you thinking?"

"I can get pregnant Fred" I let the words sink in for a minute.

" You want to have a…kid….with….me?" He whispered.

"I do Fred I really really do. Please?" I studied his face it was unreadable.

"You said I wouldn't be fond of the plan. Why is that?" He asked.

"The baby's going to be a hybrid" I breathed.

"She's going to have blood?" He asked.

"Yes. But we can do it Fred." I whispered.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

I nodded my head.

"What happens to you?"

"My hole body starts working again. But my bloodstream doesn't work"

Fred came to my side & gave me a hug. I snuggled my head into his chest.

"When?" He asked.

"One month Fred. We have to learn how to control ourselves for the baby I learned how to control myself when Scarlett was born. And now I'm going to do it again but this time for my baby." I said

"Are you sure?" He asked again.

"Yes I'm sure I want to have a baby with you."

"Okay" He said while he was grinning.

**On the next chapter of My child to deliver & my husband to love. Fred & Bree finallie try. It describes how Bree gets herself to be human! Don't you just love it?**

**Press the magic button to review! **

**Be nice & sweet. **


End file.
